


Honey, I Shrunk the Kaiju

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [13]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Shrinking, no plot no explanation they're just tiny and Mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: The two most terrible and powerful beasts on earth are inexplicably tiny.And it's the funniest thing Rodan's ever seen.





	Honey, I Shrunk the Kaiju

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Godzilla AU where all the monsters but rodan are shrunk, firebird disater hijinks ensue"
> 
> There's not a whole lot of hijinks that can be squeezed onto one page, so it's more like. One hijink. A single hijink.

Rodan hadn't stopped laughing for five minutes. 

Godzilla and Ghidorah irritably waited for it to peter out. 

Finally, wheezing an exhausted, Rodan flopped on his back, sighed, and opened his eyes. 

And there were Godzilla and Ghidorah, smaller than one of his teeth. 

He laughed so hard the ground shook. 

"Okay, that's enough!" Ghidorah snarled. Rodan didn't even hear him. 

Godzilla had to roar to get his attention. Rodan clamped his claws around his beak to stop his laughter—Godzilla was _so squeaky_—but he finally quieted down. 

"Can you just get me to Mothra?" Godzilla asked, exasperated. "She can fix this." 

"Us too," Ghidorah said. "As _loathe _as we are to ask for assistance—" 

"Fly yourself there!" Godzilla snapped. 

"On _these?_" Ghidorah spread their tiny wings. Rodan nearly lost it again. "It would take days! And we're _not _letting you get fixed before us!" 

"I'll take you both," Rodan said, rolling over and getting to his feet. "But one of you is riding in my talons. I'm not letting you fight on my back the whole way." 

"Dibs on the back," both said. They exchanged a murderous glare. Godzilla's spines started glowing blue at the same time Ghidorah's throats started glowing yellow. 

Several minutes later, a sore Ghidorah reluctantly allowed Rodan to close his talons around them. Godzilla climbed carefully onto Rodan, got a secure grip on his lower back, and they were off. 

They flew silently until Rodan had reached cruising altitude, at which point Ghidorah shouted over the wind, "Turbulent today, isn't it?" 

"What?" Rodan ducked his head closer to Ghidorah, which made Godzilla cling tighter. "Oh! Yeah, it is!" 

"We bet you can't do a barrel roll in this turbulence!" 

"_Can't _I?! Watch this!" 

Ghidorah's laughter was barely audible over Godzilla's screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187910980887/honey-i-shrunk-the-kaiju-writing-warmup-13)


End file.
